EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE RAY
by Haro kzoids
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado por qué a veces Tyson le tiene tanta consideración a Kai? en parte, hay que reconocer del chico del Dragoon que es un buen amigo, por otro lado recibió una lección que le hizo más humilde y comprensivo sobre el difícil carácter de Kai.


_NOTA: Los personajes no son míos... buaaaaaaaaa ¡__pero sigo soñando!_

**

* * *

**

**EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE RAY **

En fin, todo sucedió tiempo atrás… tenían poco tiempo de formar un equipo.

Tyson, Max, Kenny y Kay se encontraban reunidos en el jardín trasero de casa de Tyson raro ¿no?. Pero siguiendo… ya pasaba del mediodía. En tanto el abuelo de Tyson practicaba no muy lejos de donde ellos conversaban.

Kai se encontraba algo alejado apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados (como siempre), aún no se sentía tan cómodo con ellos como en el presente.

— ¡Chicos¿Saben algo? — dice repentinamente emocionado Tyson.

— Definitivamente más que tú— le contesta Kai, cáustico.

— …………

— No le hagas caso— dice Max— ¿Qué decías?

—Qué mañana es el cumpleaños de Ray— señala triunfante.

—Error, es hoy— aclara Kai.

Max, Tyson y Kenny se miraron asustados… mientras Kai de brazos cruzados los ignoraba.

— ¿Chicos? — preguntó Tyson.

— No lo sé— le respondió Max.

— Esperen, lo consultaré— dijo Kenny mientras abría su laptop.

Al poco tiempo Dizzy confirmó la información y se dieron cuenta que Kai tenía razón. Lo habían olvidado… por fortuna Ray había salido antes que despertaran y solo sabían que regresaría como a las cuatro, el problema era que casi eran las tres de la tarde.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó Tyson.

— Creo que organizándonos aún podríamos celebrárselo. —dijo un tanto inseguro Kenny.

— Abuelo— le gritó Tyson— ¿estás seguro que regresará a las 4 pm?

—Eso dijo— le contestó mientras se acercaba y le quedaba viendo a Kai quien se hizo el desentendido.

Entonces los chicos se pusieron a planificar como celebrarle el cumpleaños a Ray. Pasó media hora y todavía no se ponían de acuerdo. Cada uno (salvo Kai que no intervino) opinaba una cosa distinta; Dizzy no les ayudaba mucho porque cada diez minutos les informaba cuanto tiempo había pasado y los tenía nerviosos.

En eso que Kai se para y pregunta a Tyson quien aún discute con Max y Kenny

— ¿Me prestas el teléfono para hacer una llamada?

— ¿No tienes en tu casa? — le dice groseramente porque aún está molesto por la discusión con los otros y porque fue Kai quien les metió en ese problema.

— ¡TYSON!!! — gritaron los otros.

El abuelo solo observó a los chicos.

A leguas se notaba que Kai estaba no solo ofendido sino enfadado, se quedó rígido, mientras se miraban con Tyson… todos contuvieron el aliento.

— Kai— dijo muy serio el abuelo de Tyson— usa mi teléfono, puedes llamar desde la sala.

Kai aún apretaba los puños pero logró calmarse lo suficiente para decir un "bien" muy forzado y entrar a la casa. Sin la presencia de Ray que mediaba entre ambos la intervención de Max servía de muy poco para contener a Tyson y tranquilizar a Kai.

— No debiste tratarlo así— empezó Max— no tenías porqué ofenderlo… no fue su culpa que olvidáramos el cumpleaños de Ray.

— Bien pudo decirnos antes… estaba aquí desde temprano… pero noooo tiene-que-hacer-su-dichosa-voluntad—dijo molesto— por él no haríamos nada.

— Tranquilízate Tyson, mejor concentrémonos en la fiesta— dijo Kenny tratando de desviar la atención.

Kai tardó como unos quince minutos y salió. Para ese momento los chicos ya habían decido una pequeña merienda con emparedados, refrescos y algunos globos (que todavía tenían que preparar e ir a comprar), y aún no se ponían de acuerdo quien lo haría.

— Parece que "alguien" se tardó bastante— señaló ofensivamente Tyson.

Nuevamente estaban de choque… Kai a duras penas logró controlarse, más por consideración al anciano que a los chicos; se mantuvo en silencio, no obstante que en sus ojos se reflejaba una furia mal contenida y apretaba los dientes. Tyson sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras seguía comentando "lo caro que resultaban las llamadas largas".

Respirando con dificultad Kai se dirigió a una esquina del corredor y recogió la bolsa de viaje que había traído, porque llegó con la intención de quedarse… sin despedirse del resto del equipo la recogió y salió.

— ¿Kai? — pronunció apenas Max al ver el movimiento.

— Espera… quédate— dijo a su vez Kenny.

—Déjenlo, es mejor que se vaya… total ni va a ayudarnos— dijo Tyson— al principito no le interesa ni tiene ganas de festejar a Ray.

Kai se detuvo… pero no volvió la vista… menos mal, porque al ver a Tyson como lo imitaba talvez no hubiera podido evitarse una pelea. Se acercó al anciano que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, (eso extrañó a Max, pero no dijo nada), le dijo algo… pero Max no pudo oír qué y vio que le entregaba un sobre blanco. El anciano le contestó algo porque hizo que Kai volviera la vista a sus amigos… a quienes miró con tristeza y se fue.

Treinta minutos después se oyó la campanilla de la puerta, los chicos se asustaron creyendo que era Ray… apenas si tenían algo hecho.

— Voy— gritó el abuelo y se apresuró a atender.

A los quince minutos nuevamente se oyó la campanilla y el abuelo que les dice que él atenderá. Max y Kenny se sorprenden de tan inusual comportamiento pero guardan silencio. Tienen poco tiempo y aún no terminan la pancarta.

Era casi la hora cuando se oyó sonar el teléfono de la casa. Instantes después el abuelo los llama y les dice que se preparen cerca de la puerta, pues Ray se acerca.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? —empezó Kenny a preguntar pero el anciano les hace señas que se callen.

En eso se oye la campañilla por tercera vez y… RAY que aparece. Sin darles tiempo a nada el abuelo jala una cuerda y una lluvia de confeti cae sobre un sorprendido Ray y tres chicos estupefactos que apenas logran decir "Sorpresa… Feliz Cumpleaños".

Ray se ve feliz, los chicos iban a preguntar algo comprometedor, sin duda, pero interviene el abuelo salvando la situación al anunciar: — Será mejor que pasemos al comedor… antes que la comida se enfríe.

Pasan al comedor donde descubren exquisitas fuentes de comida, bebidas, emparedados, postres y un magnifico pastel en forma de tigre blanco.

— Gracias chicos— dice Ray muy emocionado.

En eso el abuelo le entrega una carta al chico. Disculpándose Ray empieza a leerla… al parecer su rostro se altera un poco… está algo triste pero rápidamente se recupera:

— Es de Kai— dice y la guarda con cuidado en su bolsillo— Es una lástima que el abuelo de Kai lo haya llamado… me hubiera gustado agradecerle las entradas que me dejó… aunque sé que no le agrada que le den las gracias, — suspiró— solo me lavo y regreso— dijo mientras iba al dormitorio.

Los chicos solo se miraban… no entendían que pasaba ¿Entradas¿De dónde salió la comida y la bienvenida?. En eso se acerca el abuelo y les dice mientras sonríe.

— Kai vino antes que se levantaran, me pidió que le entregara a Ray un sobre con dos entradas, que le dijera que eran de una rifa… al parecer fuimos descubiertos.

Después de tomar aire les dice: — Recuerdan que Ray había llegado emocionado hace dos días que iba a celebrarse una reunión de… no recuerdo exactamente qué, pero no consiguió boletos y estaba algo triste… al parecer Kai le consiguió y se los regaló.

— Para quedar bien… cualquiera con dinero— dijo resentido Tyson.

—Te equivocas chiquilín— contradijo su abuelo— Kai me pidió que inventara que Ray se los había ganado en una rifa. Además, Kai se dio cuenta desde ayer que no se acordaban del cumpleaños de Kon… su intención era alejar a Ray y darles tiempo a ustedes para que prepararan algo. — los chicos bajaron la vista— ¿Sabes para qué quería el teléfono?... fue él quien pidió la comida y los adornos sorpresa en la entrada… él fue quien los puso.

— ¿Él fue quien llamó verdad? Me refiero a la tercera llamada… lo hizo para avisar que Ray estaba cerca — preguntó Kenny

— Si— confirmó el anciano.

— ¡Por eso se acercó a usted!… para avisarle y entregarle la carta para Ray— dijo Max más afirmando que preguntando. — El abuelo asintió.

— Sin duda lo hizo para quedar bien… la nota debe decir que él lo hizo todo— dijo ácidamente Tyson.

— Eres muy injusto con tu amigo—le recriminó su abuelo— leí la nota—dijo algo avergonzado el abuelo— dice únicamente que lamentaba no poder quedarse a celebrar la fiesta que le habían organizado "ustedes" porque su abuelo lo había llamado. Que la disfrutara. Al parecer quería que Ray creyera que la idea fuera de ustedes.

En eso apareció Ray… se miraba guapo con esa cara de felicidad que le sentaba estupendamente al igual que el dorado brillo de sus ojitos felinos.

— ¡Me engañaron! Creí que se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños… hasta me levanté temprano porque me sentía triste… pero empecé a sospechar con las entradas… fue muy ingenioso el tratar de alejarme de aquí… ¡Pobre Kai!, el muy ingenuo creyó que no me había dado cuenta… — dijo mientras sus hermosos ojos brillaban y sonreía alegremente (una sonrisa que hasta Max envidiaría).

— Entonces…—empezó a decir el abuelo.

— No se imaginan cuanto luché por conseguir estas entradas… estaban agotadas… hasta participé en varios concursos.

— ¿Cómo sospechaste? —dijo apenas Kenny

— Ja, yo había madrugado y lo ví hablar con tu abuelo Tyson, además venía con una bolsa de viaje para quedarse… bueno… también escuché sin querer… cuando le decía —dijo viendo al anciano— que inventar que eran de una rifa o algo—apenas dieron vuelta corrí para hacer creer que recién salía del baño… además —dijo mientras reía— me dijo que me deseaba un buen cumpleaños.

— Bueno… tienes razón fue un descuido de mi parte…— dijo sonriendo el anciano.

Se oye nuevamente la campanilla.

— Espero que no les moleste que haya invitado a una amiga… ya la conocerán fui con ella al concierto… les agradará. Disculpen— y se aleja.

Los chicos aprovechan para terminar de hablar.

— No entiendo porqué hizo todo eso Kai— murmuró Kenny

Para hacer feliz a un amigo— dijo Max con tristeza.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijo?— preguntó Tyson.

—Verán chicos— dijo el anciano— para hacer feliz a un amigo y un favor a otros no se necesita alardear.

— Tenemos que decirle a Ray que todo lo hizo Kai— dijo Tyson apenado.

El abuelo de Tyson les dijo muy serio: —Les aconsejaría que no le digan nada… solo lo entristecerían, eso no haría que Kai regresara… y no vale la pena arruinar la fiesta— dando media vuelta fue a arreglar la comida.

Los chicos se miraron avergonzados…el abuelo tenía razón.

FIN.


End file.
